Now and Forever
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: When the Beast decides the time is right to Belle her loves her, will everything be ruined by a walk through the snow?
1. Chapter 1

Now and Forever

I own nothing

Belle sat inside the library reading a book as the storm raged on outside. She had been in the castle for almost two months now and it was beginning to feel like home. The Beast often kept her company and she enjoyed reading to him the stories that she loved so dearly. It had occurred to her that one day while reading that the castle had been unusually quiet that day. She placed her book on the small table next to the chair she had been sitting in and decided to explore the quietness of the castle.

All the while The Beast was in his room pacing back and forth.

"Cogsworth, is everything ready for tonight?" He spoke gruffly

"Well….yes...of c…course!" the clock stuttered, "Tonight is the night eh?"

"Yes." The Beast spoke softly. "Tonight I tell her how I feel." He glanced outside the window and smiled softly at the young woman outside. It seemed she was looking for someone, one of the servants maybe. He dared not to hope she was looking for him. The Beast turned his back and left the West Wing to make sure everything was in order for tonight.

"Beast?" Belle's voice rang out. "Where are you?" She looked around the lonely grounds. Where was he? Belle had known him well enough to know that The Beast loved walking through the snow. She sighed and looked to the sky, it was late afternoon and she had been searching for some time now. As time wore on she decided to head back to the castle, the only thing was she had been walking around the extensive grounds so much, and it had gotten somewhat dark, that she was not able to a see the castle from where she was. "Great just great." She muttered.

The Beast meanwhile had been lost in his thoughts on making the evening perfect. He was about to ask Cogsworth to find Belle to tell her dinner was almost ready; however, Cogsworth was not to be found. In his anger the Beast stormed into the west wing and picked up the magic mirror. "Show me Cogsworth." He growled.

The mirror showed Cogsworth pacing back and forth. "Now where could Belle be?" he asked Mrs. Potts.

"_I have no idea dearie, last I knew she was outside looking for the Master." The teapot spoke calmly. Cogsworth's eyes widened. _

"_But the girl hasn't been outside on the grounds alone since she came here!"_

"_It seemed like a nice day out, I figure she must know some of the land." The teapot tried to sound cheerful. _

The Beast closed his eyes before saying. "Show me Belle." The mirror changed the scene and soon it showed Belle wandering through the snow not far from the groundskeeper's cottage. No one had been in there for years so there would be no supplies. He would have to go out and bring Belle back to the castle.

Belle was shivering as she came across the cottage. She could no longer feel her fingers and her dress was tattered, torn and soaking wet. She carefully entered the cottage before collapsing onto the hard wooden floor of the small house, the door was left opened.

The Beast ran through the snow on all fours sniffing the cold air for Belle. As he searched the grounds he remembered the cottage and raced there as fast as he could. When he got there, he found the door opened and Belle's snow covered body on the floor.

Tenderly he picked her up and raced back to the castle, the evenings plans were put on hold as the household helped their master get Belle into something warm and dry, into her bed and kept warm. The Beast sat in a chair next to Belle's bed stroking her hand. She had been out in the cold for hours that day and her face was paler than normal.

"Please Belle get better."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I own nothing

The Beast had been watching Belle for two days now and there had been almost no change. He was hoping she would wake up even for a second, just so he could see her beautiful eyes, but alas she did not stir. Mrs. Potts had been in the room as well, only leaving to get the master some tea. It was suggested at one point that maybe a warm cloth on her forehead would help and the Beast only grunted softly.

"Master perhaps if you read to her, she would respond." Mrs. Potts suggested after watching him stare at Belle's hand for an hour. The Beast looked up and nodded.

"I can try." He sounded unsure for a moment, but once a copy of_ Cinderella _was found, he found it easier to read, if he was reading for Belle.

Some hours later:

"And they lived happily ever after." The Beast closed the book and looked over to Belle. She now wore a small smile on her face, as if she had heard him reading to her. From the doorway, the servants watched as their master spoke with a gentle voice and stumbled over the occasional word or two.

The Beast read several more books to Belle, but nothing seemed to wake her up. None of the servants dared to ask him to rest some, for he looked tired, and had not slept since he found Belle shivering in the snow. He was silent for a long time, after reading so many books, his voice was becoming hoarse.

As the night wore on, the Beast found it was getting harder to stay awake. "Belle." He whispered. "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Own nothing okay?

Blame it on the Rain

The Beast had been asleep when Belle woke up. She opened her eyes and looked over to his massive sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, not a beast at all. She reached a hand out to stroke his fur. When her fingers tangled into his fur, he began to stir.

"Belle?" his hoarse voice whispered. She smiled and smoothed his fur and spoke in a hushed tone.

"I am here Beast, I'm right here."

The Beast opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. "Belle, oh Belle. You're awake!" He sat up and leaned into be closer to her. Belle moved her hand to stroke his face. He closed his eyes and relished in her touches. The pair was silent for what could have been an hour.

"Beast," She was the first to break the silence. "How long have you been here?"

"Since you were found laying in the snow." He replied in a sad tone. His blue eyes shone with fresh tears.

"Please do not cry my friend. I am alive and here."

He nodded and took her small hand in his massive paw.

"Call me Adam.."

"Adam?" Belle cocked her head in confusion.

"It's…was…my name. I'd like for you to call me by it if you do not mind."

Belle nodded and kissed his paw. Outside of the room through the open crack of the door, pair of eyes was watching the two. A smile crept upon the watcher's face and the door closed quietly.

"I saw them! The girl is awake and she and the master are talking!"

"She is awake? Are you sure Lumière?"

"I saw it with my own eyes Cogsworth! The best is he asked her to call him by his name!"

Cogsworth broke out into a wide grin. "We must let the others know of this! The spell might be broken before long!"

Within less than an hour the whole castle was bustling with joy, cleaning up every inch of the castle.

"Belle, I was wondering if when you are better if we could have a celebration dinner."

"Why I'd love that but what would we be celebrating?"

Adam closed his eyes for a moment, "Belle it's been a year since you've arrived in the castle. A year since the night I saved you from the wolves. Since we started to become, friends…"

Belle covered her mouth; she had forgotten how long she had been there. It had become a home to her.

"Belle, are you okay?"

Belle nodded her head, "I am fine Adam, I had merely not known that it had been a year. I would love to have dinner with you to celebrate."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Still own nothing

An Invitation

Belle had slowly begun to get better with each day. Adam was spending every moment he could by her side. The days became two weeks and soon Belle was deemed well enough for the dinner Adam had been planning, the dinner where he would confess his love for her. The night would begin with a wonderful feast for two, soft music playing, and when they adjourned to the West Wing, which he had spent most of the past week cleaning himself, he would tell her how he felt and wait for her response. If she loved him, and admitted this to him after his great confession, he could be human again. He could give her the life she deserved. A life with someone who was handsome, someone she could stand to live with and maybe be a wife to.

**_In another part of the castle_**

Belle was beginning to worry; she had not seen Adam in a week, at least not for a long visit. There would be the ten in the morning visit, to bring her a plate of toast and a cup of tea with Mrs. Potts. He would drop by sometime between three and four, then she would see him before she fell asleep, to hear his soft voice whisper a good night and wish her pleasant dreams. She wondered why all of a sudden it seemed like he was avoiding her, was she becoming a burden to him? If that was the case she would go to the dungeon so to never bother him again. She wanted her dear friend to be happy, and the thought of him in a depressive and possibly raging state made her heart break a little. She was getting better and he asked her if she wanted to celebrate her getting well with a dinner, though it seemed to her the idea had left his mind when it took almost a month for her to get well enough.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. "Belle, its Cogsworth… I have something to give to you…it's from the Master."

"Come in." She said as her voice cracked a little. She wondered what it was that Adam wanted to give her. She wanted to know why he didn't come down to deliver it himself, unless he couldn't bring himself to give her the letter asking her to leave, or he was too shy to ask her to spend time with him. She toyed with both ideas, but with his sudden aloofness, her money was on the first.

Cogsworth entered the room and handed Belle the parchment that Adam had spent hours writing out, even though it was not him writing it, the words were hard for him to get out. The letter was a simple jumble of words that had basically asked her to dinner and an enchanting evening for the two of them, to celebrate of course her getting better, and to tell her he loved her.

With nimble fingers, Belle opened the parchment and her eyes roamed across the paper, reading the words that had been written for her.

_Dear Belle,_

_I apologize for being so distant; it was only my want for you to get better sooner that made me do it. As promised I have prepared a night to celebrate your being well again. We will enjoy a wonderful feast and then when we have stuffed ourselves, I was hoping on taking you for a walk around the castle, I wouldn't want you to go outside again when you've just got better. I look forward to seeing you tonight; the Madame has several dresses picked out for you_

_Sincerely, _

_Adam_

Belle read over the letter several times, her smile growing with each time she read it. It was simply worded, but she knew that every word was from the heart. She had only started teaching him to read a month ago, but he was a fast learner and this letter was proof of that. She looked at Madame and smiled, "I'd like to see the dresses Adam mentioned, please." Madame smiled and opened her drawers. A gold dress was hiding behind a pink gown and a purple one. When Belle pointed to the golden one, Madame smiled nervously.

"Belle, this dress belonged to the Master's mother…are you sure you want to wear it?"

Belle nodded, "Yes, it just stands out to me, like the dress is telling me 'I'm the one.'"

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beneath a Moonless Sky

I still own nothing

Belle stood in her room looking over herself in the mirror, looking herself over. Things had to be perfect for tonight to go well. She herself had planned on telling Adam that she wanted to be more than a friend to him. She knew that she cared deeply for him, but was not sure if she could call it love. She knew that any future they could have together would be difficult. Her father, she knew would be skeptical about it, and if anyone in the village found out, Adam would be dead the next day. Belle knew she could not let that happen, if it did, if anyone found out but those dear to her, Gaston could and would use Adam against her. Though he did try and use her dear beloved friend, she would marry Gaston to save Adam's life.

The gown was golden and the bodice hugged her and accentuated her curves. The skirt was large and if Belle tried enough it could probably stand on its own. The gown had beautiful rose accents all over the skirt and the sleeves hugged her bare shoulders and left her bare arm open to view. In one of the drawers was a pair of golden gloves that seemed to match the dress perfectly, the only thing left to worry about was the shoes she would wear. There was a lovely selection, but in the end a pair of clear and silver shoes with a soft fur accent was chosen, mostly because they reminded her of Cinderella's. She tied a loose bun in her hair with a golden ribbon Chip found the other day while exploring the castle.

In another part of the castle, Adam was bathing in preparation for the night. Lumière one of his closest friends in the castle was giving him one of his 'pep talks'. Lumière wanted nothing more than for tonight to go right, not just to be human again, no he wanted Adam to be happy and he knew that Belle was the one who could break the spell and make the prince happy once more. It should not be too hard for the girl to break the spell, for she broke the first spell on the prince, his gloominess, she broke down his walls and gave him the one thing he needed for so many years, hope.

Adam looked at himself in the mirror as several servants groomed him and tried to make his mane more appropriate for the evening's event.

"Lumière I don't think I can do this…she's so beautiful." Adam spoke in a fearful voice.

"You care for the girl don't you?" Lumière implored the young prince.

Adam nodded, "More than anything." And he had, she had broken down all the walls he built up and snuck her way into his heart.

"Then you must tell her, I think she cares for you more than she lets on." He smiled as Adam's new hairdo was finished, "Viola! You look so…so…_much like a poodle."_

"Stupid." Was all that Adam could say, a little more of his mane was cut and styled, and with on look from Lumière, he knew he was ready.

Belle stood at the top of the stairway on the opposite side of Adam. She walked down the stairs slowly and when she reached the base where the two stairways met, she waited for Adam to join her. Adam made his way down the stairs and bowed to Belle as she curtsied.

'_She looks like an angel' _he thought to himself. When she took the arm that he had offered her, Adam led her to the dining room, where a beautiful and wondrous feast lay before them.

"This looks wonderful, but you didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me Adam." Belle said as she looked over the spread.

"It is nothing Belle you deserve everything on this table." Adam replied as he pushed her chair in.

"I was beginning to worry you know."

"What is it? Was it something I've done, did one of the servants hurt you?" Adam could feel his heart quicken.

"No, oh no, I was just…you've been aloof for a while and I was wondering if it was something I've done. You aren't going to kick me out are you? I'm not a burden, am I?"

Adam shook his head and looked into her eyes. "I was aloof, because I've been planning everything for tonight. I wanted it to be perfect." He could not believe the words that came out of her mouth, "As for the second worry, there is no need for it. You could never be a burden…not to me. You might be stubborn, but so am I. That is not a reason to kick you out."

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal, as they began to finish their soup, Belle found herself being enchanted by the soft music that was playing; she pushed her chair back and ran to Adam.

"Dance with me?" She asked him, her hazel green eyes begging him.

"I…don't think…." Adam gulped and nodded, he could not say 'no' to those eyes. He allowed her to lead him to the ballroom and into the center of the room. _  
_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**True as it can be**_

_**Barely even friends**_

_**Then somebody bends**_

_**Unexpectedly**_

_**Just a little change**_

_**Small to say the least**_

_**Both a little scared**_

_**Neither one prepared**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

The two began to dance as Mrs. Potts sang the love song.

**Belle's POV:**

I can't believe I am in this room, with his arms around me. He's not the best dancer, but there is something genuine in his attempt. His eyes are sparkling tonight, but there's no hint of mischief like there's been in the past. Adam has never looked at me like this before, with such hope and….no it can't be love. I'm too plain, and he's such a good person, besides he's probably some form of a lord. He must think me a friend and only that, but I want to be so much more to him. The music is so beautiful, I find myself wanting to be closer to him. I don't know why but the next thing I knew I had rested my head in his chest, nuzzling it softly.

_**Ever just the same**_

_**Ever a surprise**_

_**Ever as before**_

_**Ever just as sure**_

_**As the sun will rise**_

**Adam's POV:**

She's getting close to me, looking into my eyes. I try to show her all the love I have for her, without words, hoping my eyes can do the talking. Mrs. Potts' song has cast a spell on both of us. Belle looks so beautiful tonight, the dress fits her perfectly. I had hoped at first she would not pick that dress for it was my mothers and I had seen her wear it a few times when I was a young boy. It seems thought that is was made for her. I want so badly to kiss her and tell her that I love her. Breaking the spell is the second thing on my mind right now. If she doesn't love me, I will understand, I will let her go and be free from me so she can live her life and maybe one day forget that I exist. She's smiling and now she's….she's resting her head into my chest. I look up and see Cogsworth and Lumière cheer me on. I feel a surge of hope; maybe, just maybe she does love me.

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Tune as old as song**_

_**Bittersweet and strange**_

_**Finding you can change**_

_**Learning you were wrong**_

_**Certain as the sun**_

_**Rising in the east**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

**Normal POV:**

Adam led Belle towards the doors that led to the balcony. There when they were alone in the night, he would confess his love. They walked hand in hand, and all the world hushed, the stars twinkled above them and they sat down, beside each other beneath the moonless sky.

"Belle, are you happy here with me?"

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I Need You

I own nothing

Belle looked to Adam and nodded, "Yes…" she trailed off looking into the night sky. Adam could sense something was wrong and looked intently at her.

"What is it?" He asked, had he made her unhappy?

"I just miss my father so much; I just wish I could see him again, just for a moment."

Adam looked down, his heart full of guilt. It was his fault that she missed her father. He wished he could grant her request. It was then that he remembered the mirror; he would give it to her so she could watch her father whenever she wished.

"There is a way Belle." He led her into the dank and dusty West Wing, ashamed of the mess he had made over the years. This however was not the time for that. He ran to the table and handed her the mirror. "This will show you anything your heart desires." He watched as she stared at the mirror and arched a brow.

"I'd like to see my father... Please." Belle turned her head as a green light radiated from the mirror. When the light dimmed, she saw her father in the snow, coughing and calling out for her, before collapsing. "Papa," She felt her heart breaking at the sight of her father in the snow, near death. She shook her head, "Oh, he's dying and he's all alone."

Adam looked down at the rose, there were only two petals left, and Belle was here, but her father needed her. Still he needed her as well, if not even more. He couldn't be selfish, not anymore. Belle's heart was bursting right before his eyes and he had the power to set her free to find her father. He doubted though that she would ever come back. He licked his lips and found the courage to speak.

"Then you must go to him."

Belle shook her head in disbelief. "What are you saying?" She asked him.

"I release you; you are no longer the prisoner of a monster."

Belle was about to speak, but she was cut off by his saddened, roar.

"Just go!" The roar rang throughout the room. She made a small frown and went to hand the mirror to him. Adam pushed it back to her. "Please take it with you, so you can look back and remember me." His massive left paw ran fingers through her hair.

Belle was touched and smiled. "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." She stroked his furry cheek and moved to leave the room, but came to a halt when she heard him say.

"I need you too!"

She looked back at him, her face stained with tears. "Please don't make this harder than it already is." She picked up her skirt and ran from the room, the last thing she hear him say was, a soft confession of his love.

"I love you…" Adam sat down in his chair, in grief. She was leaving and it was hard for her. She had not wanted to leave, but she was needed. He looked to the rose and was prepared to smash it, to end it all. If and when Belle came back, she would find him a corpse, unable to live without her.

_**I let you go off away from me**_

_**Your eyes showed such sadness**_

_**I couldn't say no.**_

_**And you left me in that room.**_

_**You didn't say goodbye.**_

_**Watching you ride off into freedom**_

_**I cried.**_

_**When I have died in many years,**_

_**Only you will hold me in your memory.**_

_**My heart breaks,**_

_**and I know that I have done what is right.**_

_**I only hope that you know how I feel.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**When you come back,**_

_**I'll be there with my arms opened wide**_

_**to embrace you.**_

_**And say over and over,**_

_**I love you**_

As Belle rode off into the night, he let out another roar of pain and heartache, and Belle recognized this cry. She then vowed that she would return to the castle when her father was well.

"I love you Adam, and I will come back."

He would be nursed back to health, and she would return to her love, her Adam. She found her father's body not too far from the village and helped him onto Philippe. "Let's go home." She whispered to the horse. Slowly through the storm, they made their way to the village, unaware of the problems that lay in store for them.

While at the castle the spell had been broken and all were returned to their human form. Adam looked at his body and searched the West Wing for his boots. He would go into the village and take Belle home.

The two lovers had their hopes of being together again, blissfully unaware of a certain hunter and his plot.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Finding You

Still own nothing

Belle waited for her father to show any signs of waking up. He was in rough shape, and if she had gotten to him any later, he would have been dead. She looked to him every so often, lost in her thoughts of Adam. She wondered how he was doing, if he was still roaring his pain out. Adam, he had changed so much in the past several months. She could honestly say that she had lost count of how long she had been there. Time though was the least of her worries, with her father in this condition; she would be delayed in her returning to Adam, and the enchanted castle that had become her home. It had been dark and gloomy, but once Adam had become more cheerful, the castle seemed to adapt to the change. She had thought about how and what she would tell her father when he woke up. He would no doubt ask about Adam and how she got here.

It was when she began to apply a warm and damp cloth to his forehead that Maurice began to stir. Slowly he opened his eyes, seeing his daughter above him speaking in hushed tones.

"Belle?" his voice was groggy.

"It's okay I'm here now Papa." She placed the cloth down and embraced him as he sat up.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he felt his heart race with joy, until the worry set in. How did his child escape that monster? "But how did you escape?"

Belle shook her head, "I didn't escape Papa he let me go."

Maurice shook his head; there was no way that the Beast he met would have let her go. "You mean that horrible, monstrous Beast?"

Belle shook her head and smiled warmly. "No Papa, he's different. He's changed somehow and his name is Adam…" She looked to her bag and reached in, so she could show him how her Adam had changed.

As she picked it up, there was a soft knock on the door. She answered it and with wide eyes she looked at the man who stood in the doorway. She had not seen him before; she wondered if he was new to the village.

"Hello?" She looked at him for moment, and something about him was familiar. It was his eyes, they were a deep blue. They stared at her with a hope she had seen before. His chestnut red hair fell to his shoulders and his pale chest was exposed by the ripped shirt. His pants were also ripped and he wore black boots and a purple cloak.

Adam smiled down at her as she stared at him in confusion. Her gorgeous green-hazel eyes searching for something she could recognize about him.

"Belle," he spoke in his human voice for the first time, and it was to the most important person in his life. "It's me, it's Adam." He took her hand in his and brought it to his face.

Belle shook her head, "No, this is a joke...you can't be him, not my Adam." She broke his grip and went into the house, in tears. She knew that Gaston wanted to marry her but to stoop so low as to send a man to her house masquerading as her Adam, he must have just guessed the name, she was the only one he told his name to.

Adam entered the house and looked around, it was a humble place and he was almost certain that Belle couldn't live here. Then he saw the bookshelf and smiled, this indeed was her home. He gingerly picked up a book that was on the table. It had a cloth bookmark in it; Belle must have been reading this before she came to find her father. He opened to the bookmark and removed it, reading the text.

"And she had found her prince charming, she had not known who he was until now, but she loved him with all her heart…" He placed the book on the table not bothering to close it; Belle had to know that he was her Adam and her beast. That he and the beast were one in the same. He slumped into a chair and sighed, burying his face in his hands. "Belle."

Maurice watched as his daughter ran into the room and reached into her bag, snatching the mirror. "Show me the Beast, my Adam." She spoke to it as her body shook. The mirror glowed and showed the scene below in the main room of the house. The man who had claimed to be her Adam was sitting in a chair, her favorite book was left open and he was whispering her name over and over as he obviously fought back sobs. "Adam…" she whispered. She hadn't known what happened but he was now human and sitting in her chair, with her favorite book opened on the table.

"Belle what is going on?" Maurice implored his child.

"I don't know, but the Beast is now a man, and in our house with a broken heart." She handed the mirror to her father. "Just ask it to show you something and it will." She picked up her skirt and ran down to the main room.

Maurice stared at the mirror and sighed, his daughter was speaking nonsense. A Beast becoming a man, but he could see that she loved this person, and she was her mother's daughter. "Show me my daughter please."

Belle was on her knees, before the man she called Adam. He was looking down at her with adoring eyes while she whispered apologies. Adam seemed to laugh and brought her up to sit her on his lap. She buried her face in his neck and Adam wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Belle I need to tell you my story."

"What is it? Who turned you into the Beast?"

Adam sighed and kissed the top of her head, "It was almost ten years ago. On Christmas Eve, there was a gathering at the castle of me, the servants, and my father. I was a selfish and spoiled brat. My mother had died when I was four and since then my father and the servants spoiled me and bowed to my every whim. I was also ugly on the inside, unable to see beauty found in all men. Anyways it was on that night that an old beggar woman came to the castle, she was hideous and held a beautiful rose in her hands. She began to beg for shelter from the cold winter's night, offering the rose she held as gift in return. I sneered at the gift, for though it was beautiful, she was repulsive, so I sent her away. She warned me about inner beauty and how I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I sent her away once more and then she transformed into one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. I was punished by being transformed into a Beast and my servants into household objects. My father became a portrait of himself that hung in one of the halls. The rose was truly enchanted and would bloom until the year I would turn twenty-one and then it would wilt till my twenty-first birthday. I was also given a mirror to gaze out into the world. The spell could only be broken if I learned to love someone and if they loved me in return."

Belle nodded and listened to his tale, "And I am the one who broke it."

"Oh yes Belle and we are eternally grateful to you. Everyone, myself more than anyone else. Now all I can ask is, if you will stay in the castle, you and your father. I would love nothing more than to spend my days with you."

Belle cocked her head with a grin. "Is that a marriage proposal?"

"Yes Belle, but if you don't want to marry me, I'd be glad just to have you living in the castle as a friend."

Belle threw her arms around his neck, "Oh Adam I…."

Just as she was about to swear her love to him, Gaston entered with her father hanging by his shirt in his hand.

"Well now what do we have here?"

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Love is a Battlefield

I still own nothing! Wish I did

Adam tightened his grip on Belle and looked at the man who had barged into her house. The fact that he held Maurice in the air with one arm proved his strength. He was also handsome; Adam would have to give him that. He looked down at Belle who only glared at the man and tried to break Adam's grip on her

"Gaston!" Belle let out an angry cry. She broke from Adam's grip and stormed up the other male. "What are you doing here? Put my father down!"

Maurice was dropped to the ground as Gaston gave an impish grin and placed a hand on her shoulder, his strong grip bruising her.

"The same thing I've always wanted, to marry you."

Adam watched as Maurice scrambled to his feet and walked to his side. The older man let out a dry cough and trembled as he reached for a chair.

"Don't you worry Belle can handle him." Maurice spoke out of slight delusion. His hands shook as he reached out to touch Adam's arm.

Belle struggled to break from Gaston's grip, "I told you once, and my answer has not changed. I will never marry you!" She spat at his face and made a growl. "I am not interested in marrying a monster like you!"

Gaston pulled her into him and kissed her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth. His grip tightened on her and he turned her around to face her father and Adam, who had risen from his chair with clenched fists.

"I don't know how much she paid you, or what she promised you, but I will double it sir for you to stop this charade as a lover." Gaston told Adam.

As Adam took another step toward them, Gaston took his knife to Belle's throat. "One more step, and she dies." Gaston spoke and ran his tongue down her cheek. "After all if I can't have her why should you?"

Maurice looked at Gaston and spoke in soft voice. "No! Release my daughter and let me take her place. I will go to the Maison de Lunes, just don't spill her blood."

Gaston shook his head, "You are no longer needed in my plan, since she has said no and spat in my face, I might just have to kill her…or…" An idea dawned on him. If he killed her lover, she would be more willing to be with him. He could threaten this Adam, and use him as leverage. He pushed Belle to the floor and laughed. "I could kill your little lover." He spoke as he advanced on Adam.

Belle stood and ran to Adam, "No!" She cried out, "Gaston please don't harm him." She put herself in front of her love in an attempt to protect him. Adam looked down at her and gently moved her behind him.

"Go ahead and kill me, but she will not be your bride!" He shouted. He refused to let her be forced to marry a man she didn't love to save his life. He had changed too much; he loved her too much to let that happen. He thought back on his time with her and decided that the one evening her spent in with her in his arms was worth everything, and he would gladly die to protect her again.

Gaston grinned, flashing his teeth as he took out his bow and arrows. He set the bow up to strike Adam in the heart, just as he was about to let go, someone shouted.

"Drop your weapon."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Promising You

Still own nothing. Only merchandise

Adam's hear leapt from his chest at the sight of his father, the king of the land. The King made his way into the small cottage. He was a large man with broad shoulders, massive arms and hands. Unlike his son, he was larger around the stomach and walked with more confidence in long strides. His face was red and covered in salt and pepper facial hair. His blue eyes were the only thing that showed a family relation with Adam. He wore his regal clothing from those ten or so years ago. On his head was a crown, golden and encrusted with rubies.

Gaston dropped his arms and stared at the man who had entered the cottage with such power and force. It took him a few moments for him to see the crown, and a few more seconds to realize this man was the king who had disappeared years ago and caused so much gossip among the women. The talk died down until the past three years when it was known that the king's son, the prince would soon be the king and would have to find a suitable bride.

"Your majesty?" Gaston fell to his knees. "What brings you here after such a long absence?"

The King snorted and walked past Gaston to Adam. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder and nodded.

"My son left the castle to come to this village to take his true love and possible future bride back home. This lady is the one who I believe you have tried to take from him, but then any attempt on my son's life is a very bad idea. Those who dare are sentenced to life in the dungeon, now do you know who that young man is?"

Gaston shook his head, but pointed to Adam. The King nodded and smiled at his son.

"Go son; take Belle and her father back to the castle. I have a problem to deal with."

As Adam took Belle by the arm to lead her outside so she may get inside the carriage that he knew his father had waiting outside, Gaston reached out to him.

"My lord, I didn't know it was you…you can have her, she's… too much trouble for me." His once strong and arrogant voice was now reduced to a weak and cowardly one. "Please spare my life."

Adam looked down at him, "I will spare your life, for Belle's sake and my own. I am not some monster who would trick a girl into marrying him, no matter what it cost." He walked past him and out of the cottage.

Belle looked around at the crowd around her home in the village. They looked like they were waiting for something to happen; she guessed it was her acceptance of Gaston's proposal. She could not believe that in the time she had been gone, that Gaston had rallied them to join together. They were a rather social group that had only gathered together for the daily gossip. She knew they had most of them found her odd, but to stand outside her house like an angry mob, showed her that this village was never her home.

_**Home will be where the heart is,**_

_**Never were words so true!**_

_**My heart's far, far away**_

_**Home is too.**_

She let Adam guide her into the carriage and waited for him to return with her father. The ride back was long and spent mostly in silence. Belle held her father in her arms and kissed his forehead. Adam watched as his one true love doted on her father. The older man did not look well, and Adam doubted that he would make it through the next week. Belle glanced up to her Prince and lipped an, 'I love you,' but he attention was brought to her father, whom had coughed violently and wheezed as he took air in.

When they arrived at the castle, Maurice was taken inside to another guest room, where the doctor began to care for him. Belle stood outside of the doors to the large room where her father rested. Adam stood from across her and watched as she struggled with tears and the urge to fall to her knees. He walked with long strides which were shorter than the ones he had when he was the Beast to her side. He placed a large hand on her tiny, trembling shoulder.

"Belle, why don't we go to the kitchens, I'll have Mrs. Potts make some tea for us and we can talk."

Belle sighed and looked to the doors, but nodded. She took his hand in hers and walked down the halls of the castle in silence. The halls were now beautiful with marble statues of angels and portraits of members of the royal family. They once housed dark statues of demons and devils; she had grown comfortable with them months ago. This was another change she was adapting to.

When they arrived in the kitchen, she took a seat and waited for Adam to do the same. She looked around and smiled at the silence in the once noisy place.

"Belle, I want to talk to you about the future." He said as her poured each of them a cup of tea. "Yes, you asked me to marry you." Belle spoke as he handed her the teacup. The liquid warmed the cup, which she held tightly to warm her hands. "You want to know my answer."

"Belle, my father is an older man and in order for me to take his place, I need a wife. It doesn't matter to me if you say, 'no.' but if it makes you happier to not be married to a prince, or if it's me, then so be it. I will become a common man for you."

Belle looked into her cup and bit her lip. She wanted so badly to marry him, to say 'yes' and make him happy, to have her happily ever after. She just wasn't sure she'd be a good princess.

"Adam I do want to marry you, I do. I just don't think I'm right for the kingdom, to be a princess. I am not of noble birth, I was going to say 'yes' in the cottage, but now that I've had time to think, I don't think I'm the girl for you."

Adam dropped his cup and let it shatter on the floor. His hands sought Belle's but rested instead on her shoulders. "No Belle! You are perfect for me, and you will make a wonderful princess. I hae to learn how to be a prince again, we can both of us, learn together." He kissed the top of her head, and smiled. "I love you Belle. Will you be my bride?"

Belle sighed and looked at him, "Of course I will Adam."

Adam kissed her softly and when he pulled away, he frowned. "Belle, I didn't ask your father for his blessing."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ever, Ever After

_**I still own nothing! Only merchandise that I bought**_

Adam was beside himself with belief, in a short month since the curse was lifted, the woman he loved agreed to marry him, and they had received her father's blessing. Maurice, with the care of the castle staff, was now better than he'd been, but he still was slightly ill and would be until his death. Today though was a day of happiness and joy, for today Adam and Belle were to wed and she would become a princess. Then, when his father passed on and Adam was King, she would be his Queen. He looked at himself in the mirror, making sure every detail was perfect for today. He had called for the royal tailor to make him a suit to match his blue one, but this time it was to be white, with a golden trim. His long red hair was tied up in the same fashion as it was that night they first gazed into each other's eyes in the ballroom, that night that lacked a moon. He wore white boots that reached inches below his kneecaps.

Maurice wore a simple suit that was black in color and had no tails, but this suit held such memories for him. It was the suit he wore when he married his late wife. He smiled at his soon to be son in-law. The younger man was fidgeting in his seat, so obviously anxious and excited. Maurice made his way to Adam and placed his hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"Belle is not going anywhere Adam; she wants this just as much as you. If anything, she's run off to the library to hide from the seamstress."

Adam chuckled softly, that was his Belle.

Maurice went on, "She's just like her mother, never wanting anything too extravagant, a simple private ceremony would have been fine with her. However she knows that because you are the prince, her wedding must be a big to do."

Adam began to fiddle nervously. His Belle had always been one for a simple evening, even when he was the Beast. He couldn't regret those nights of as simple meal followed by hours of reading the library or exploring the castle. Blue eyes looked up and into the mirror at the reflection of a man he had become.

"Oh Belle," he whispered.

In another part of the castle, Belle was being helped into her wedding dress. It was a long ball gown that reached the floor. Though it was reminiscent of her yellow gown, the dress had more elegance to it. The sleeves reached to her wrist and were beaded with small crystals. The dress had a V-neck and showed off her pale neck and collarbone. The skirt of the dress was embedded with yellow sashes and red crystal roses that rested on each sash. She smiled in the mirror as a golden tiara with deep red gems was placed on her head and a long ivory veil was placed in it and ran to her ankles. The blusher was placed over her head and rested in front of her face.

"There, The Master will be beside himself when he sees you." An older seamstress said.

Belle nodded, "I suppose he will." She went to lift the veil from her face, but found her hands being smacked gently.

"No child, do you want the evil spirits to come and take you away?" The older seamstress scolded the young bride.

Belle shook her head, not believing that the superstition was still around, though she was sure Adam wanted her to wear the veil, and most men did. It was a symbol of her becoming his, when he moved the veil from her face. She looked at the diamond ring on her finger and smiled warmly. This was the day, the first day of her new life, a life that would be filled with love and laughter.

Before either of them knew it, it was time for the ceremony. Adam stood at the altar in church where he was baptized. The church was lit with hundreds of candles and roses of every shade and color filled the room. A short man played the piano softly and Adam looked at the elderly Priest who reached the Prince's shoulder. All of the church was hushed, everyone waiting to see the Prince's bride. The King stood beside his son beaming with pride.

The doors swung open and Belle began to walk down the aisle, with her father holding her hand, tears flowing down his face. Adam's breath was taken away for what had to be the millionth time. It seemed that Belle had that power over him and used it without knowing it. She looked like an angel illuminated by the candle light. Her bouquet was a bunch of the reddest roses in the kingdom. When she reached the altar, she handed her bouquet to Babette who stood there waiting for her, acting as a maid of honor.

The ceremony moved slowly for both Belle and Adam, and when it came time for the vows, Adam licked his lips and cleared his throat, hoping the words would come out.

"Belle, you changed me into the man I am today. I was a horrible monster before you came into my life, our lives…" He gestured to the members of the staff in his castle. "I had built up a wall, protecting myself from the pain of rejection. I knew there was no way someone so beautiful and so good could ever love me. Yet you came in and within a day knocked the wall and found an opening. You became a friend to me, my best friend in the world. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy and no matter what I am going to be there by your side."

Belle felt tears run down her cheeks as he spoke to her. "Adam, you were the first man who took the time to know me. You focused on more than just my beauty, you saw the person behind the face. You gave me a library filled with books, and when most people found me odd, you sat beside me with such interest, such and eagerness in my stories. I wanted nothing more than to share them with you, because everyone has a story. I wanted to know yours. I will stand by your side from now until the end of time. I love you and no man or creature will ever change that." She took his hand in hers. "Thank you for loving me."

The exchanging of rings was a silent event as Adam slipped his mother's wedding band on Belle's long and thin finger. In exchange, Belle placed her grandfather's ring on his. The rings fit perfectly and before either of them knew it they were being pronounced man and wife. The kiss they shared was much like the first one, soft and tender. It lasted a lot longer than the first and when it was broken, there loud cheers from the crowd and even the King let out a joyous shout.

The rest of the evening was a blur to both Adam and Belle. Though they were constantly bombarded by their guests, they used the first course of the meal to have a moment alone. They walked onto the balcony and for the first time Adam spoke to her as his wife.

"Thank you Belle, for loving me." He whispered in her ear.

Belle stroked his face. "Oh Adam, it never would have happened had you not saved my life, not once but twice."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I will always be there to save you, now and forever."

**The**

**End**


End file.
